Lost Girl
by MinhUsagi134
Summary: When fifteen year old Emma Swan runs away from her foster home, she ends up in Storybrook. There she meets people she might for the first time consider family. But more drama rises with a love affair and a wacky kid who believes in a dumb curse. Also don't forget a cute guy who keeps on telling she is the Savior? Can Emma find love and believe magic? Or will it all fail?
1. A Curse Changed

**Me: This is it!**

**Emma: What? **

**Me: (Points at Emma and magic surrounds her and Emma starts to change) This! **

**Emma: Wait what? **

**Snow: Emma!**

**Charming: Emma! No! **

**Peter Pan: How should I react to this? I honestly don't care. **

**Henry: Mom! NOOOO!**

**Me: Oh relax! (Magic surrounding Emma disappears) **

**Emma: Oh my god my head… (Everyone stares at her in amazement.) **

**Why are you guys staring at me? **

**Snow: Emma? Is that you? **

**Emma: It's certainly not Hook in a blonde wig that's what. Why? (I give her a mirror. Reveals Emma as a 15 year old) MY GOSH! I'm a teen! **

**Peter Pan: (Grins) Awesome!**

**Me: (grins while everyone glares at her…well except Pan) I don't own Once Upon a Time and Let's Start the Show! **

**Chapter 1- A Cursed Changed…**

"A curse huh?" a boy smirked to his friend. "Well the Evil Queen has certainly been busy. What should we do about that Felix?"

The friend named Felix shrugged.

"I heard from our source that it's very powerful but not strong enough to curse our land. Only the other worlds are going to the land without magic. Some are staying because they have no importance to the Queen and she doesn't want them to come and bring some unnecessary happiness and work." Felix explained. The boy smirked and lean back on the log behind him.

"Let's play a game shall we. Something to bother the Queen's little toy." The boy smirked thoughtfully. "It wouldn't be very fun if we just sit around here would it?"

Felix looked at his boss with thought. What was he thinking about?

"What do you have in mind," Felix asked.

The boy smirked once more.

"I have to come to this land with them," the boy simply said as if it were nothing.

Felix's eyes widen. What did he say?

"But what about Neverland," Felix asked. "Neverland and you are the reasons we're all here and Neverland will become a desert of no magic without you." The boy chuckled at Felix.

"Oh don't worry Felix," the boy said. "I'll be back. I will only have some magic to transport back here to Neverland any time I want. Remember to send me a gift while you're at it too. I did say to save it for a rainy day." Felix nodded. He remembered it.

"How will we get you over there," Felix asked. The boy smirked.

"I will cloak myself in some special magic enhanced cloak given by my shadow," the boy explained. "The shadow will explain later of the details. This journey must require me to do this alone. And I _will _succeed. I _always_ get what I want." The boy smirked to himself.

Felix nodded.

"Of course Pan," Felix said. Peter Pan smirked. The Evil Queen will never know what was going to hit her. Her little party was going to be crashed by a special guest with a special secret.

**15 YEARS LATER….**

15 year old Emma Swan was tired. She had been running away from her previous foster home and so far she was doing well with the running away part. Her previous foster home had 5 kids and two adults who didn't care about her and just wanted her for money from the system. She hated adults that's why. They never seemed to care. They always take the innocence of children away with their selfishness and demands. They _never_ cared if their child was left in the side of a freeway and could have died. They were all the same.

Then Emma noticed a sigh. WELCOME TO STORYBROOK!

Emma laughed out loud. The town had a funny name.

Emma continued walking until she saw a street and some buildings. Emma looked around her surroundings. The town looked some what old and vintage. It had a nice feel to it and it reminded her one of those towns you see in the movies with the girl falling in love with the boy and half the time it's a musical. Then came a police car. Emma tensed up. The police and her never had a good experience together. It scared her deeply and she couldn't trust them anymore. She hated them and jails too. The police force and her never mixed well together.

A police man came out. He had scruffy dark brown hair and was wearing a brown leather jacket. He walked over to her and smiled.

"Hello, my name is Sheriff Graham," the officer said. "I never had seen you here in town before. May I help you?"

Emma in the outside was calm and collected but in the inside she was shaking with nervousness.

"Uh…I-I-I don't n-n-need help s-s-sir," Emma stuttered with shyness. "I-I j-just looking for a p-p-lace to stay f-f-for the night."

Graham shifted a bit. He never had seen this girl before in town. She seemed to have a tendency to stutter and shift around. It was like she was nervous about how people will treat her.

"Why do you need a place for the night," Graham asked. Emma shifted.

"I…I have a r-r-relative here but I-I don't k-know where it is" Emma made up from the top of her mind. "It's really l-late and I-I don't k-know this town v-very w-well." Graham smiled at Emma.

"I can show where you relative is if you tell me their name," Graham offered.

Emma's eyes widen.

"Uh….Uh…..n-n-no t-t-thanks!" Emma exclaimed. "It's really l-late and I-I-I'm tired!" Emma smiled quickly

"I h-have to go," Emma stuttered quickly and left Graham a bit confused.

"Hey, I have no problem taking you to your relative!" Graham caught up to Emma. This cop just wouldn't stop. "I'll come with you!"

Emma sighed. Just great…..

"Who are they," Graham asked.

Emma panicked.

"Uh….Mary….." Emma thought from her head. "Black hair and dark eyes?"

Graham brightened.

"I know her! Mary Margaret Blanchard, only Mary in town I know!" Graham smiled. "She's down the street and second floor up. I'll walk you up."

Emma sighed. This was just great. First, she runs away and gets lost now this.

Then Graham and her started walking down the path for about 10 minutes. But those minutes were her longest. Emma had to listen to the police talk about Storybrook and its wonders. He just went on and on about Storybrook. Storybrook this…Storybrook that…and he went talking about that for ten minutes straight.

"We have a diner here and a pawn shop. Oh! And also a park," Graham went on. "Oh here it is! Mary Margaret's building. Have fun in Storybrook!" Emma watched as Graham walked away. Wait for it…..great he's out of sight. Emma sighed in relief when Graham was gone. Graham was…too preppy for her liking. He might be attractive for a grown woman but Emma was not a grown woman and she had more sense than that.

"That was close…sort of," Emma whispered to herself. Emma was not a normal girl. When she talked to herself and some…children…she never stuttered. But when it came to adults, well…..it leads to some stuttering. Emma only talked normally to people she trusted. Which is….no one.

Emma looked around. She wasn't sure where to go actually. All she wanted is to be free and have a place to stay to be safe and sound.

"Where do you go if you're running away," she muttered to her self.

Then suddenly Emma bump into someone.

Emma groaned. That was spectacular alright. Falling on your face in front of public _so _deserves a medal.

"Sorry," a young boy with black hair said hurryingly. Then the boy got up and ran away. Emma picked herself up. That was a bit rude. But she couldn't blame the kid. He had a look on his face that seemed to look panic.

Emma just shrugged the thought away and walked some more. All she needed right now was a place to stay and some hot chocolate. Maybe there was a diner near here?

Suddenly, once more Emma fell. Emma groaned. What's with her and crashing into people? She was on a role today. First some random boy now this!

"Oh my gosh," a woman with short black hair exclaimed. "I am so sorry!"

Emma weakly smiled.

"It's a-alright," Emma shrugged weakly. "I have a h-habit of b-bumping into p-people." The woman dusted off herself and looked worry at Emma.

"I'm Mary Margaret," the woman smiled. So this was Mary Margaret…Emma never thought she bump into her. Emma was though more of a person who hides from people she makes up about and the person she makes up about ends up being real. But never bump into people she made up about! "I'm looking for a boy with short black hair have you seen him?"

Emma tilted her head. Did she meet a boy with black hair?

"Oh yeah," Emma remembered. "There w-was a b-b-boy with b-b-black hair that b-b-bumped into me earlier." Mart Margaret sighed.

"I guess I'll look for Henry later," Mary Margaret said. "That boy needs some time alone after his mom's anger with his imagination."

Emma frowned.

So the boy had some problems at home. That's why she hated adults.

"Um….do you k-know a p-place I can s-stay," Emma stuttered. "I-I looking for a place to stay for a w-w-while." Mary Margaret smiled.

"I can offer Granny's," Mary Margaret offered. "But that's not a place for a young girl so why not mine?"

Emma was taken back. This woman just offered her place without checking for Emma's ID? Sometimes when Emma talked to adults they faked a smile and made some excuse and then walked away.

Mary Margaret's eyes widen.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! That may seem odd does it?" she said. "But I thought a run away orphan like you might want a place to stay." Emma's eyes must have popped open from her eye socket from that statement. How did she know?

"Uh…h-h-how do you k-k-know I-I'm an o-orphan," Emma asked a bit critical.

Mary Margaret smiled.

"I never have seen you in town before and you have a look on your face that is hungry. Plus you're dirty like no one cared to wash you and you're wearing a sticker that says your ID and foster home location. I'm surprise that Graham didn't notice that. Maybe he isn't the smartest guy in town than I thought he was." Emma faced palmed herself and groaned. She forgot the sticker! She blamed her foster parents for making her wear a stupid bright yellow sticker in case she got lost so they can still get the money and have her be return to them if she was found and for Check Day. Why did she forget the sticker!

"P-Please don't tell a-a-anyone," Emma pleaded.

Mary Margaret smiled.

"I won't tell anyone," Mary Margaret said. "Here is my address and phone number. I will meet you later. But first, I got to find Henry. Every time I take a break, I get more worried and have to look some more. "

Emma had an idea.

"W-Why don't I help you l-l-look?" Emma asked. "I-I can s-s-split up with y-y-you." Mary Margaret eye's brightened.

"Thanks!" Mary Margaret smiled happily. "I'll meet you later!" Mary Margaret walked off to find Henry once more and Emma sighed in relief.

Maybe she can find a home here. She was tired of looking for a new home. Maybe Storybrook was a place to start over after all.

Mary Margaret seemed a nice woman and probably a person to trust for the first time. But….you just don't except people of the street! What if the person robbed you! Or killed you! Mary Margaret must have some too easy trust issues. Probably…..first she had to help Mary Margaret first and see if Mary Margaret passed her test. Then tell Mary Margaret on the way about the lie she told. Then finally work on Mary Margaret's skills with meeting new people off the street.

Emma took off her Foster Home sticker and tossed it aside. Goodbye past, hello new future. Maybe Storybrook was a place for her to finally have some peace.

But what Emma didn't know was that her life was going to be far from peaceful with Storybrook and her family in it….


	2. How it all Started

**Me: So this is the pilot of Once Upon A Time done my way! I will of course have some surprises and stay with the plot of the show…kind of….I will add new things but not change the major point of the show. Cora will be in this story! **

**Emma: (grumbles) I can't believe that you turn me into a teen.**

**Peter: (Leans back and smirks) I don't know, I sort of like it. It brings some kind of aura in you.**

**Emma: (Glares) Not helping! **

**Me: Uh…Let's go on with the show!**

**Chapter 2- How it all started…**

Emma was exhausted. She went from walking to running around to who knows where. She was looking for the boy she bumped into earlier. Who thought that one small kid could be hard to find? Emma stopped short and caught her breath. She closed her eyes. This was a bit hard. Emma was never good at finding people. She was good at catching them but never well at finding lost people. People thought it was her gift to find people but…Emma never tracked down her parents. If she couldn't find her parents, what would make her think she can find this boy?

Emma sat down to the nearest bench and put her head down on her knees. Emma breathed in. When she was finding this boy…Emma felt like the lost little girl she was again. When she was running away from the system. When she went from one home to the next. When she was with…him. Emma shook her head. She didn't want to think about that man anymore. He betrayed her.

"Never even think about him," Emma thought to herself. "You can forget him. This town can make you forget."

Emma breathes in and held a shaky breath.

"Forget it," Emma whispered. "Today just focus on your task and then you can celebrate your birthday in your dreams."

It was Emma's birthday that day. Emma knew running away on her birthday was a mistake. But it helped a bit. She would spend less time thinking about her pathetic life and more on finding Henry. Emma sometimes wished she never had a birthday. Every year was a lonely year. She always spend her birthday alone. Alone with one cupcake and a star twinkling on the midnight sky.

"Another banner year," Emma whispered up at the star. Then she thought of one thing. Something she desired the most. "_I wish I don't spend this night alone."_

Emma sadly smiled and opened her eyes. She desperately hoped that her life was better.

Emma knew though that this life didn't exist without any problems and her being abandoned.

"Are you Emma Swan." A voice called from behind. Emma sharply turned and saw the boy. Emma frowned.

"Yeah," Emma answered. "Who are you?" The boy smiled widely.

"My name's Henry," the boy said. "I'm your son." Emma was both shock and creep out. First, she has to find this boy, now she has this boy tell her he is her son! Henry officially reached creepy mode. You don't first meet people and claim your parents!

"Um…kid…your cute and all, but I don't have a son and I'm pretty sure I would remember giving birth to you," Emma answered. "I hate to be a downer and all but you have to clear all your thoughts and come back to the real world."

Henry sat down next to her.

"No! It's true! Do you remember a baby at the orphanage at Phoenix that you picked up from the doorstep ten years ago," Henry questioned Emma. Emma paused. "That was me." Emma sighed and put her head on her hands. This kid was annoying and was getting a great first impression for her. Why did this kid get annoying? She rather have him be the cute baby she found at the doorstep.

Then Emma thought for a second. She remembered when she was young and before she was sent to a new home. She remembered….a crying baby boy that she picked up. She remembered her taking care of him for a short time and scowling at the thought of parents abandoning this poor baby.

"We should get going," Henry said. Emma looked at Henry.

"Where," Emma asked.

"To my house," Henry smiled excitedly.

Emma sighed. Yep…this kid was nuts.

"That's it kid," Emma sighed. "I'm going to take you to the police."

"It won't work," Henry said. "I'll tell them you kidnapped me." Emma put the pieces together in her mind.

"And they won't believe me because I ran away too," Emma murmured.

"Yep," Henry smiled.

"You won't do that," Emma rolled her eyes.

"Try me," Henry smirked which Emma wasn't sure where he got that from.

"You're good," Emma admitted. "But if there is one skill that is not claimed by people in life that I have, that's a super power. I have the power to tell if anybody's lying and you little dude are." Emma got up and searched for a phone.

"Wait," Henry begged. "Please don't. Please come home with me."

"Where exactly do you live?" Emma asked.

Henry sighed.

"Downtown," Henry responded.

"Seriously," Emma sighed. Henry nodded.

Emma sighed and pushed Henry up.

"Okay," Emma murmured "Let's get you back home."

Emma started walking with Henry down the street.

This kid was officially tiring her. Emma desperately wanted to sleep.

Emma looked at Henry and noticed him multitasking. He was reading a large book with golden words on the front.

"What's that," Emma asked.

"A book," Henry answered as he turned the page. "I'm actually reading."

"Are those fairytales?" Emma asked. Fairytales are cute, but they always have a happy ending but when in real life, they don't. But sometimes Emma read them when she wanted a dose of an escape from real life when she was sad that she failed to find a home.

"These are different," Henry argued. "These are not fairytales. Every story in this book actually happened. See if I'm lying." Emma looked at Henry for a second and looked away.

"Just because you believe something doesn't make this true," Emma scowled.  
"Then you should know better than I am," Henry looked at Emma. "Because you're in this book." Emma sighed. This kid had problems. Who thought that this kid would end up nuts? Emma was silent for a while. She didn't know what to say to him. After awhile, she finally realized what to say.

"Okay kid," Emma said. "Where do you live?"

"44 not telling you street," Henry answered.

Emma stopped walking and looked at Henry annoyed.

"Look," Emma said annoyed. "It's been a long night for me and it's almost-"Emma looked up at the clock tower and squinted."8:15?"

Henry shook his head.

"That clock is broken. It's never moved my entire life," Henry said to Emma. "Time is frozen here."

Emma looked at Henry in disbelief. This kid is crazy. Time can't stop at all. It wasn't possible.

"What," Emma questioned.

"The evil queen did it with her curse," Henry answered while clutching his jacket. "She sent everyone from the Enchanted Forest here." Emma raised her eyebrow.

"Let me get this straight," Emma said slowly. "An evil queen apparently sent a bunch of fairytale characters here?"

"Yeah," Henry answered gravely. "And now they're trapped." Emma thought this was crazy.

"Frozen in time and stuck in Storybrooke, Maine?" Emma clutched her jacket and asked. "That's what you're going with?"

"Yeah," Henry begged. "It's true."  
"Why don't they just leave?" Emma asked. Technically, people can leave as long they're not locked up in a prison. Henry frantically shook his head.

"No! No one can leave," Henry answered. "If they try, bad things happen."

"HENRY!" a voice called. The pair turned around and saw two figures. It was an older man with a dog and a boy abut Emma's age.

"What are you doing here," the man asked.

"I'm fine Archie," Henry answered. "Hi Austin!"

The boy smiled and ruffled Henry's hair.

"Who is this," Austin asked.

"S-someone who is t-t-trying to give a ride h-h-home," Emma said to the man and the boy. Henry looked at Emma and raised his eyebrows. Why was Emma stuttering?

"This is my mom," Henry introduced. Emma sighed. Yay…..more people to tell….

Archie looked at Emma and Emma weakly smiled

"Oh," Archie said.

Emma just shook her head and sighed.

"Do you k-k-know where he l-l-lives?" Emma asked.

Austin looked at Emma and Emma avoided his eyes. Why was he looking at her?

"Yeah," Archie said. "Just on Queen Street and the biggest house, you can't miss it. The mayor's house is the biggest one on the block." Emma raised her eyebrows at Henry.

"You're the m-m-mayor's k-k-kid?" Emma raised her eyebrows.

Henry scratched his head embarrassed.

"Uh….maybe?" Henry quietly said.

Archie looked at Henry.

"Henry," Archie said. "You missed our session today."

Henry looked up.

"Oh yeah, "Henry remembered. "I forgot to tell you I went on a fieldtrip."

Archie got on one knee.  
"Henry, what did I tell you," Archie smiled. "Getting on someone's dark side never accomplishes anything."

Emma sighed.

"Okay," Emma said. She pushed Henry forward. "C-c-come on little man. We g-g-got to get y-y-you h-h-home." Henry sighed.

"We got to get going," Archie smiled and nudged Austin to get going. "Just keep him safe."

Archie smiled and Austin pushed the dog, Pongo forward. Soon the pair left the Emma and Henry.

Emma waved to the pair awkwardly, and then looked at Henry.

"So that's your shrink?" Emma questioned Henry.

"I'm not crazy," Henry argued.  
"Yeah uh…sure," Emma said. "He seems normal to me. But he doesn't look cursed. Maybe he just wants to help you."

Henry shook his head.

"He is the one who needs help," Henry argued. "Because he doesn't know."

"That he's a fairytale character," Emma finished.

"None of them do," Henry stated. "They don't remember who they really are."

Henry ran forward and Emma followed him with ease.

"Convient," Emma laughed. "Okay, I'll play. Who are those guys suppose to be?"

"I can't tell you about Austin," Henry said. "But Archie is supposed to be Jiminy Cricket."

"Right, the lying thing," Emma laughed some more. "I thought your nose grew a little bit."

Henry looked at Emma.

"I'm not Pinocchio," Henry told Emma with pointed look on his face.

"Right," Emma said sarcastically. "Of course you're not because that would be ridiculous."

**Done! The first part of the pilot is done! I better work on more chapters so I can have Emma gain more confidence. I'm getting tired with Emma's stuttering even though it's significant with herself and her mind. I will not tell you who is Peter Pan is until I think it's important! Mary Margaret and Regina will appear at the next chapter. The next chapter will be changed for some of the plot lines a bit but not entirely. I wanted Emma to act what a regular person at the outside world would reacted to Henry's beliefs. Emma's teenage look will be posted on my profile and some of the outfits she will wear in the show. Some of the outfits she wears will be posted when each chapter is posted. **


End file.
